Again
by anne di vongola
Summary: Dirk Strider se preocupa por su hermano mayor, por eso hará hasta lo imposible por que este sea feliz. AU, cronologia basada en la alpha, Dirk siendo casamentero y pepsicola. El titulo no tiene nada que ver


Tu nombre es Dirk Strider y actualmente te encuentras en el aula de clases. Sinceramente no querías venir hoy a la escuela, porque ya era el último día de clases para después pasar a las vacaciones de verano. Oh si, y además, hoy llega tu hermano mayor, Dave, a pasar las vacaciones contigo.

Tu hermano y tú no viven juntos. Él se pasa todo el tiempo en Hollywood, donde trabaja como productor de cine. Tu permaneces en Washington, podrías vivir con tu hermano, para algo te mudaste de Texas; pero simplemente no quisiste.

La campana que indicaba el fin de clases se dio a oír, y con ella, todos los alumnos salieron de la escuela como si de sus vidas dependieran de eso. Ya fuera de la escuela caminaste a donde tus amigos se reunían. Allí ya se encontraban Jane y Jake, conversando animadamente. Roxy seguro debería estar despidiéndose de todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela.

Mientras te dirigías hacia tus amigos, notaste los leves coqueteos de Jane hacia Jake, aunque este último ni por enterado.

Crees que no hay mejor momento para interrumpir.

—Sup. Saludaste al llegar, llamando la atención de Jake inmediatamente.

— ¡Strider! Contesto Jake animadamente y Jane solo te saludo con una sonrisa algo triste.

A veces te sentías mal porque Jake no notara a Jane. Aunque tu estas en la misma situación…

—Heeeeeey, chicos.

Se oyó la voz cantarina de Roxy, a lo que voltearon a verla. La rubia venia acompañada de otra chica de cabello rubio, casi blanco; y ojos verdes.

—Driky, digo Dirky. Oíste que Roxy te llamo. ¿No deberías ir?, irte.

Oh, cierto.

Te despediste de tus amigos y te marchaste a casa.

Y así es como estaban las cosas en la actualidad:

Cuando llegaste a casa, tu hermano ya estaba ahí para tu sorpresa, y después como era de esperarse, tuvieron un épico e irónico maratón de una seria de ponis mágicos y coloridos.

Pero eso fue el día de ayer, y la falta de algo comestible, o mejor dicho, de preparar algo comestible; los llevo a ti y a tu hermano a ir a algún lugar a buscar lo que sería el almuerzo. Si, almuerzo, no desayuno. El desayuno quedo en el olvido.

Ahora mismo recién salían de esa cafetería a donde habían ido. Era increíblemente sorprendente que hasta ahora, nadie se haya acercado a tu hermano.

Mientras caminaban hablando de cosas triviales, lograste divisar a Jane y a Jake. Oh, bueno, eso no lo esperabas. Te dejaste de torturar a ti mismo cuando viste a la ¨abuela¨ de Jake. Según sabias, era su tía abuela o algo así, pero esa chica debería tener la misma edad de tu hermano.

Seguiste caminando sin prestar atención, seguro de que ellos no te habían notado. Pero después de eso no sentiste a tu hermano caminando junto a ti.

Y estaba ahí, de pie, unos metros tras de ti. Viendo a la nada, o eso creíste. Hasta que por algún motivo que solo los Strider conocen, lograste descifrar que miraba a ese chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, que se parecía algo a Jane.

Crees que lo has visto en algún lado.

Pero no pudiste pensar mucho al respecto porque tu hermano ya había comenzado a caminar de nuevo.

Y pues, al llegar a casa tu hermano se había dedicado a encerrarse en su habitación alegando que tenía trabajo que quería avanzar o algo así.

Y así fue que intentaste recordar donde habías visto a ese chico. Y al fin pudiste.

John Egbert. El chico del que tú hermano había estado en la escuela, y parece ser que aún no se le pasa. No conoces mucho al respecto, porque todo lo que sabes te lo ha dicho tu tía Rose, la mamá de Roxy.

Pero bueno, las cosas son obvias desde este punto ¿no?

Y así, fue como comenzaste a intentar conseguirle novio a tu hermano.

* * *

**Recorde un fan art que habia visto hace tiempo de Alpha Dave mirando como idiota a John, y preguntandole a Dirk que quien era(?)**

**Queria escribir algo de eso, asi que por eso esta esta cosa random, con pepsicola, unilateral JakeJane, Dirk colado por Jake y probabilidades de ser correspondido(?)**

**Espero que les guste XD ademas de que la historia no sera muy larga. Solo un par de capitulos y ya.**


End file.
